Desperation
by wonderwall05
Summary: Hermione finds herself grudgingly accepting Malfoy's offer. But, strangely shes finding that staying with him isn't as terrible as she would have thought.
1. Desperation

Draco opened the door and smirked when he saw Hermione Granger standing there dripping wet from the rain and holding a suitcase, she returned that smirk with a cold glare. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame just watching as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Malfoy you know why I'm here." He stayed silent just watching as those two patches of red appeared on her cheeks the only indication of her anger.

"I know but I want to hear you say it." He grinned when she renewed her glare and ground her teeth.

"I have no where else to stay." She said through pursed lips and Draco stepped back allowing her to come inside.

"Don't drip on the marble Granger." He teased and she spun around looking at him suspiciously, and he held up my hands in resignation. She walked further into the entrance hall and Draco could almost see the look of awe on her face even though her back was turned to him. "Not used to such splendor?" He asked and she turned again her eyes searching his face and she looked determined.

"Do not mistake my desperation for gratitude." She said keeping her eyes locked with his.

"How could I Granger when you are just so pleasant." He said harshly but she didn't reply just kept looking at him in that unnerving way. "Leave your bags the house elves will get them." He said beginning to walk. He looked back to see Hermione trudging along with her luggage. "Did you not understand me?" He said exasperatedly.

"You might indulge in slave labor but I for one have a conscience." She said her infernal nose rising in the air giving her the ability to look down at him even though he stood almost a foot taller.

"You are insufferable!" Draco said running a hand through his hair and sighing. "I thought you had given up that 'spew' nonsense after school."

"It's S.P.E.W. Malfoy and I wouldn't expect you to understand." Hermione said scathingly.

"I can see this will be fun." He grumbled and he swore he saw her smile slightly before covering it with her hand. "Fine let me take one." He said reaching for a bag but she pulled back causing him to stumble, he straightened and stared at her.

"What now?" Draco said.

"I don't need your help." She said looking down at him again.

"You showing up at my door says otherwise." He said and she opened her mouth before closing it and glaring at him. "You know that's not quite as intimidating as you think it is." He said snatching her bags away from her and heading off without her. She followed and Draco grinned knowing that she was glowering at his back.

They finally came to her bedroom and Draco opened the door walking in and dropping her luggage on the ground. 'She must've packed enough clothing for a few months,' he thought stretching his back, not that he minded having Hermione Granger in his house for that amount of time it could prove amusing if not interesting. He glanced up to see her seemingly paralyzed in the doorway.

"You alright Granger?" He asked with concern, he had waited for her to accept his offer; he didn't want her dying now.

"Umm…yeah." She said clearing her throat and taking a cautious step within the room. Hermione looked around for a moment hesitating before saying, "Do you have anything a little less…..gaudy." She said at last turning to see Malfoy's incredulous look.

"A little less _gaudy_." He said in disbelief. "I give you the best bedroom-excepting mine- in the manor and you want something a little less _gaudy_!" He wasn't even angry he was just shocked. "You really the strangest woman I have ever met." He said and she glared at him again.

"I'm sorry if I don't share your taste for the highly excessive." She said her nose wrinkling as she picked up the shimmering blanket.

"It isn't my fault that I have money." Draco said shrugging. "Is it all the gold?" He asked looking around. "Being Gryffindor I didn't think you would mind." He said.

"That's part of it." She said a look of horror on her face.

"What? What's wrong now?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Seriously Malfoy a mirror above the bed?" She asked petrified and he grinned widely.

"I know for a fact that it can prove most amusing either alone or with another." He said winking at her.

"I have no doubt that you have found it extremely useful but I myself think it is tacky and repulsive." Hermione said moving to the armoire.

"You can't tell me that you haven't partaken in the sins of the flesh?" He said quizzically smirking slightly as the blush rose on her cheeks.

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy." Hermione said primly turning her back on him.

"Well you are my house guest so I think it is reasonable for me to know whether you're going to be bringing home different guys every night, or just your boy toy of the moment." Draco liked her reaction to that one. Hermione stormed towards him.

"You are such a twat!" She said poking him hard in the chest and he raised an eyebrow.

"No my dear I believe you are the only one here in possession of a twat." He said and her face reddened.

"Do you just live to embarrass me?" She asked angrily.

"I wouldn't say I live for it rather that it's one of my favorite interests." He said grinning at her.

"I still can't get used to you grinning." Hermione said remembering the first time she had seen him grin rather than smirk or sneer, she had almost choked.

"Get used to it Granger you're living with me now." He said and on that note he tapped her nose before disappearing out of the door.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Hermione mused smiling slightly.

A/N: This story was actually just going to be one story but I thought 20+ pages might be a little hard for you the readers to swallow at one time. Hopefully you like it, I finally got my mojo back! Yes! There was one line that gave me the inspiration for this whole story "Do not mistake my desperation for gratitude." I actually heard it while watching Law and Order and I loved it. This oneshot turned into a quite a long story and I expect to review MOTHA FUCKAS! As usual I am rude and crude but surprisingly I didn't write this story under the influence caffeine I know Abs is going to pass out from shock. I'll love you if you review if not evil glare I'd watch out.

Your incredibly quirky yet utterly fabulous writer,

Wonderwall

P.S. Just kidding on that little threat at the end

P.P.S. Just review and there wont be any trouble

P.P.P.S. Savvy?

P.P.P.P.S. Captain Jack Sparrow anyone?

P.P.P.P.P.S. I'd tap that


	2. Obsession

Hermione woke the next morning incredibly comfortable for the first time in a long time and she stretched luxuriously. It felt good to have so much space…She sat up quickly looking around confused for a moment about her whereabouts before she groaned remembering where she was.

"Miss?" Came a squeaky voice and Hermione looked around before peeking over the edge of the bed. There was an incredibly tiny house elf who wore a white towel that had what was most likely the Malfoy insignia on it.

"Hello." She said gently and the elf cocked her head to the side.

"Miss must follow Kippy to the breakfast room Master is there waiting for her." Kippy said before heading to the door,

"You don't have to bring me Kippy if you just tell me where it is I can go myself." She said kindly but the elf shook its head quickly.

"No Miss must not Master told Kippy to bring Miss to breakfast room."

"All right Kippy." Hermione said quickly worried by the elf's obvious distress. "Let me just get a robe." She said drowsily opening the armoire and pulling out a blue satin robe that matched her pajamas, Hermione didn't bother to brush her hair or put on slippers.

"Is Miss ready?" Kippy asked skeptically taking in Hermione's appearance. Hermione paused for a second realizing the implications of Kippy's words before nodding and following the elf out. Did she really look that bad? Hermione thought taking her time to look in the mirrors that they passed in the hall. She blushed when she saw the state of her hair trying to smooth it down with her hands but failing miserably.

When they reached the breakfast room Kippy opened the door bowing her in and Hermione had to bite her tongue from spouting anit-house elf enslavement propaganda. Hermione looked around the room noticing that it like every other was beautifully done over, although a little too gaudy for her taste. She looked up to see Malfoy sitting at the far end of the table a newspaper held before his nose as he sipped from a goblet; there was a place set beside him and she went and sat down.

"Morning Granger." He said his eyes taking in her disheveled state and he grinned. "Make use of that mirror last night?" He asked winking at her.

"Very funny Malfoy," She said dryly helping herself to eggs and bacon. "Can I have the business section?" She asked and he handed it over still smirking at her slightly.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"God yes!" Hermione said eagerly and he poured her a cup, she held it up to her face inhaling the rich aroma before taking a sip. "That's heavenly." She said before taking another.

"I get it imported from Brazil." He said grinning at her.

"What?" She said shifting awkwardly under his gaze.

"I just never thought you would share my unhealthy obsession with coffee." He said looking intrigued.

"I wouldn't call it an obsession." She murmured slightly moving her gaze to the paper.

"'That's heavenly'" He mocked and she glared at him, before laughing lightly.

"All right I concede defeat I, Hermione Granger, have an obsession with coffee." She said raising her right hand sarcastically.

"It's the first step to recovery." Draco said gravely and she laughed before digging into her eggs.

"By the way Granger nice pajamas."

A/N: I just love Hermione/Draco banter I think J.K. Rowling should definitely get me together but then again I do not own Harry Potter and it's her prerogative. I hate that song by Britney Spears makes me wanna gag. Anyhoo review and I'll ummmm I don't know write something besides a Draco/Hermione? That's all I've got people take it or leave it.

Your dastardly author,

Wonderwall


	3. Preservation

A week went by and Hermione grudgingly acknowledged, if only to herself, that staying with Malfoy wasn't all that bad. Admittedly he hadn't really been evil towards her since their last year in school, and he was civil even…._friendly_ towards her at work. But, at first that had not been enough to calm her reservations of staying at the house of a former Slytherin who had insulted her consistently for a span of six years. It was long ago but Hermione wasn't one to forget those things.

His offer had been completely unexpected, but then again her acceptance had been even more unexpected. She had never thought she would find herself out of house and home, she had crashed at Ron's and Luna's for a while but they were newlyweds and she really couldn't stand the moans coming from the upstairs anymore, she cringed at the memory. Harry had offered of course yet she knew it was half-hearted, he loved her obviously but he needed his space after the war and living with the Dursley's having his own house was freeing and she didn't want to encroach on that. When Malfoy had first proposed the idea to her she had refused but she had finally given in.

So she found herself sitting on a leather couch that possibly costed 300 galleons or some other obscene amount in the library in Malfoy manor. Hermione still couldn't quite come to terms with this and apparently neither could the portraits every time she looked up she was met with a glare from some long gone relative of Malfoy's. It was beginning to make her flustered and Malfoy was taking notice.

"What's the matter Granger? Did you stumble across some of my father's pornography?" He asked trying to look at what she was reading and she flushed bright red.

"I don't even want to think about what you just implied Malfoy." Hermione said feeling the need to gag. The thought of Lucius Malfoy owning pornography lead to thoughts of what he would use said pornography for and that just made Hermione want to obliviate herself.

"You are such a prude Granger. If you were wound any tighter you'd snap. Soul of a taut string." Draco joked. "What is the matter?" He asked again.

"It's nothing." She murmured trying to glance at the paintings without him noticing but of course he did and he looked at the offending portraits.

"Don't worry about them they all have permanent sticks shoved up their asses so to speak." He said calmly ignoring the occupants rage as they made rude hand gestures and appeared to be yelling, Hermione giggled slightly and Draco grinned. "They do that to everyone who isn't apart of the family." He said shrugging.

"They all look quite a bit alike." Hermione said slightly trying to nudge some information out of him.

"Incest will do that to a person." He said and she gaped again noticing the occupants rage. "Of course they don't think of it like that." His face twisted a bit. "They call it _'preserving the bloodlines'_ which of course makes it all right for someone to fuck their cousin."

"Not to be rude but…..err wouldn't that mean that you-?" He cut her off.

"Somewhere far down the line yeah but thankfully my family realized the repercussions and started trying marrying their children off to more distant relatives." He said gravely.

"Ah so only fourth cousins for the Malfoy's, huh?" Hermione joked.

"Oh no third's as far as we go." He said in mock severity and they both laughed.

A/N: Another chappie done and gone. The 'soul of a taut string' is a reference to Milan Kundera's _Farewell Waltz._ Yeah yeah I know stop using references to some obscure Czech writer who no one wants to know about.

UM what the fuck do you people not get about reviewing? I have a ton of other chapters but don't think I'm going to post them till I get reviews AND I'm leaving for a while so that could be for FUCKING ever. Bitches.

Your pissed off author,

Wonderwall


	4. Nightcap

This chapter is dedicated to **Ashley**, the most kick ass motherfucker ever. Well not literally….actually I don't know you'll have to ask her. Personally I wouldn't mind me some Angelina Jolie…err cough/blush. Kidding. Ha-ha. Wink Come now she's fine! If I was a lesbian she would be my pick! Anyways to the story which is what you really care about. Right?

**mistymixwolf aka Perch**- I would also like to thank you for leaving me the shortest review ever. You make me feel loved babe. Actually you're awesome I loved your review and I'm not being sarcastic, I saw it and I was like sweet you kick ass. Yeah so you're a girl after my heart fuck I'm trying to say some phrase but it didn't work. Umm try and interpret that and get back to me. Coffeecaffeine. I love you too.

**Lotr3-Hp3-** he's a stoking hottie isn't he. If he doesn't come back in the third film I will have to die. You're penname Lord of the Rings reference? If so sweet if not sweet tricking me like that

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo****- **you and me Draco/Hermione banter addicts they need a program for us

**peachpaige-** I like peaches, my absolute favorite fruit. Thanks for the review

**shimmy-** I love you for your penname. Relaxation is actually something I do perfectly. But alas caffeine comes into play in my life and BAM I'm a tight ass. Not really but I do write some pretty wacky/funny shit.

**FloatingGoddess-** no you're awesome but thank you

**Ducky-** Malfoy,incest, and pornography is there a more beautiful combination? Hermione can't find a place to live because how else would she end up in Malfoy manor. I'm thinking Dumbledore's ghost had something to do with it. Not really I just pulled that out of my ass. Do you by chance have short brownish/blackish hair? Because I know someone who goes by that nickname.

**Rachy-poo-** you're review makes me feel like my work is slightly passable

**CharleighAnne- **Well that's a shame because more meat means more cushin' for the pushin'. I have a little suggestion for you, if you feel like you are wasting you time….get ready for this don't read it! I know it seems like an odd concept but I don't know maybe it will work out? Some of my other stories might interest you or not. If you want to feel like your time is being well spent give me a jingle and I'll suggest some super fan fictions for you. Love you darling, I'm just kidding with the above but really if you're bored I know some good fics. Toodles. Oh just a bit of an update a kid is a young goat, I am an adult. : D

**Anonymous-** you know I think that I might just fulfill that request. If the reviews keep coming that is.

**melissamcmahon-** My old English teachers last name was McMahon, he was a sarcastic old git but funny. I love your enthusiasm.

**Princesspam- **Common? Que? No entendo I don't understand. Maybe I'm common as in mentality? HEY! Are you calling me mentally challenged? Oh you're gunna get it.

**Geni-**tilts head that's a shame you could always read my other stories. Thanks for the grammar comment because I actually almost failed my grammar exam when I was younger

Okay so before this was just going to be to Ashley (the kick ass motherfucker) but I felt bad leaving out the rest of my wonderful reviewers/flamers (sometimes I just can't tell the difference!) so I did it for you all! So if you didn't review I hate you. sticks nose in the air like Hermione Just kidding I love seeing how many people have read my story but I like it better when you review. Pretty please with Malfoy and whip cream and a cherry on top?

Hermione snuck down the halls quietly hoping that she wouldn't wake any of the house elves who seemed to always be around. She had become slightly more familiar with the house and was able to find her way to the kitchen, and the library from her room. She was making her way to the first to get a drink, because at the moment she was dying of thirst. When she approached the door she was surprised to see light pooling out from under it, she opened it and was even more surprised to see Malfoy sitting there….shirtless. Hermione walked in and he glanced up and smiled, yawning and reaching a hand up to muss up his hair even more.

"It's a little late for you to be up Granger." He teased and she ignored him coming to sit next to him at the counter. "Nightcap?" he asked holding up a tumbler that contained a clear liquid, she thought for a moment before nodding. Draco got up and walked to a cabinet opening it and grabbing another tumbler bringing it over and filling it with the clear liquid.

"What is this exactly?" Hermione asked a little nervously.

"Don't be scared Hermione, it's only a little bit of the finest firewhiskey." He said nudging her and she gulped looking at the liquid. She had never been one for hard liquor and had heard that firewhiskey was the most potent.

"Maybe I shouldn't…." She said.

"Don't chicken out Granger." He said smirking at her. "But if you're too afraid-"

"I am not afraid." She said haughtily looking at the liquid again.

"Good. Let's make a toast." Draco said grandly.

"To what?" Hermione asked her mind not coming up with anything worthy of a toast.

"To you showing up at my door!" He said grinning before raising his glass; Hermione clinked her glass to his and took a deep breath watching as he easily knocked his back.

"Cheers," She murmured before swallowing it all. It burned a trail down her throat coming to land in her stomach with pleasant warmth. Instantly she felt its reaction by the buzzing in her head. "Wow." She croaked and Draco laughed again throwing his head back, and she giggled with him.

"Another!" He said pouring more into her glass and his. They clinked glasses and swallowed, Hermione's eyes were watering.

"Merlin that burns," She whispered before accepting another glass from Draco.

"You know you're a lightweight Hermione." Draco said grinning at her.

"Well I didn't start drinking in my fourth year at parties like someone I know." She said smiling at him.

"What can I say?" He said lifting his hands up in a familiar gesture.

"Ponce." She whispered grinning at his affronted look before knocking back another shot. She was starting to feel dizzy, and swayed slightly in her chair.

"I resent that." He said and she felt his breath caressing her face. His lips captured hers and he held them there for a moment before pulling back. At some point her eyes had closed and she opened them to see him in a similar position. Hermione's hand found its way to his face stroking his parted lips which moved up at the corners before his tongue darted out and sucked her finger, she watched captured by this simple yet completely erotic action. His hand had gone to tangle in her hair pulling her closer until he reclaimed her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue moving through her parted lips to expertly tease and caress hers. Hermione's hands glided over his shoulder wrapping around his neck holding him to her. Suddenly he stood pulling her with him and held her flush against his body.

Hermione took in every detail of his flesh reveling at the feel of him under her fingers and she heard him groan lightly. Draco grabbed her ass grinding her hips against hers and his thin pants did nothing to hide what he felt. His attentions moved to her neck where he kissed a fiery trail down to the top of her shirt before nipping slightly causing her to gasp and hold onto his shoulders for support. His lips found the lobe of her ear and laved and sucked at it sending shivers down her spine. Hermione couldn't handle it anymore and she pulled his face back to hers kissing him with wild abandon. She felt his hands at the hem of her shirt and she lifted her arms obligingly, mourning the loss of his lips for that moment before pressing her naked flesh against his and drinking in his moan of want.

A/N: This chapter didn't have a lot of substance but it had smut so that must make up for the 'meat' it is lacking.

Okay this author's note is dedicated to my favorite reviewer ever! **Ashley** who is totally on the same level as me, crazy wise that is. You fucking made my night when I read your review. I always like it when someone threatens to kick my ass….it just makes me feel wanted. sigh

Your over caffeinated author (READERS: Again! What the fuck is with her she's gunna stunt her growth) it's too late, sigh I hate people who call me a midget,

Wonderwall

P.S. I am NOT a bloody midget okay I am 5' 3" so will everyone STOP SAYING I AM.

P.P.S. I'm really not crazy I just find all this incredibly amusing, especially when I think about your reactions

P.P.P.S. How about you fucking review? I know I know it's very hard for you all boo hoo watch me cry NOT


	5. Expectation

They got over the awkwardness eventually, but there were times when they looked at each other in a certain way that would send them off blushing. They concluded that they hadn't done_ it_, even though they had ended up in the same bed. Hermione didn't go down to the kitchen late at night anymore. She wasn't sure if she feared that it would happen again or that it wouldn't. She was so frustrated that she pushed it all aside choosing to pretend it had never really happened than accept it. Draco seemed to have the same idea and after the morning he never spoke of it again, in time he was able to tease her again.

It helped that Connor a guy who worked in her department started showing an interest and finally it developed into a relationship. He was sweet and smart, he took her out to nice restaurants and kissed her sweetly and held her close, and she felt loved. But she never brought him back to the manor choosing to make excuses. It just didn't feel right to sleep with someone in the room that Malfoy had provided for her.

Hermione pulled at her dress convinced that it didn't sit right, tugging and shifting it trying to get it look perfect. She was nervous she hated these fancy parties that Connor was always taking her to. She hated all the fancy restaurants where everyone spoke in hushed tones and sipped expensive wine. She wished that she could just stay at the manor and eat the simple meals that were prepared. Hermione sighed and grabbed her purse making her way to the library where Draco sat reading.

"Hey I'm going to head out I'll see you later." She said trying not to feel awkward when his eyes swept her body taking in the plunging neckline of the form fitting dress.

"I'll walk you out." He said standing up gracefully and bowing to her offering his hand. "Milady," He said grandly and she took it laughing.

"Why thank you kind sir." They moved down the halls in silence and Hermione felt the most comfortable she had in weeks, it was nice not having to speak just enjoying mutual silence. They reached the front hall and she sighed. "Well off to another party." She said.

"You don't have to go." Draco said suddenly sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What?" She said confused.

"You hate those parties Hermione, why do you go? Just tell Connor that you don't want to go." He said looking into her eyes.

"He's expecting me-"

"Oh fuck him Hermione." He said angrily stalking up to her and gripping her face gently in his hands. "He uses you as a trophy something to show off, he doesn't deserve you." He said his voice husky and deep; Hermione stood completely still not knowing what to do. His lips crashed against hers and she gasped at his fervor allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth and she moaned at the familiar teasing and caressing. Hermione let her purse drop to the floor as her arms wrapped around his neck and she was flush against his body grinding her hips into his. She felt a tension in her body as a familiar heat pooled in her stomach and she moaned as his hand kneaded her breast through the thin fabric of her dress.

There was a slight crash from within the house and she pulled back breathing heavily. Her eyes wide as she realized what had happened, Draco's hair was mussed and his face flushed.

"Hermione-" He said but she grabbed her purse running out the front door and into the night.

A/N: Okay before any of you say anything. I don't care if you care that there was not a lot of smut. I just don't. I am tired, and still slightly hung over, and I am posting this because I love you all. But I don't love you enough to put up with your bitching. Haha just kidding I'm not that cranky. But I am still going to bed like now!

Your very tired/hungover author,

Wonderwall


	6. Indignation

Hermione didn't go back to the manor she crashed at Harry's that night tactfully avoiding his questions. She sent for her bags, she knew she was being cowardly avoiding him but she couldn't face him again. Hermione ignored the owls he sent and avoided him at work. She stopped seeing Connor. She couldn't rationally explain why but she had. Hermione missed Malfoy's teasing and the sense of comfort that she had lost, whenever she did something too goody too shoes she was expecting him to pipe up with some wisecrack. But she couldn't explain that kiss there was no logical reason for it to have happened. They hadn't been drunk yet he had kissed her. She shook her head pushing aside that line of thought; it was dangerous to draw her own conclusions about that kiss.

Draco fared no better trying constantly to make her talk to him whether it was owls or at work, but she never replied. He was drowning himself in firewhiskey, hoping that he would go into some kind of alcohol coma and when he woke up these past months would just be a distant memory; maybe he could just forget it all. He was so deeply immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door to the library open or the person that walked in.

"My god this is the most pitiful sight I have ever seen." Came a deep male voice and Draco groaned closing his eyes.

"O no please don't let it be him." He said praying to who he was unsure.

"It is me Draco. Now what in the name of Merlin happened to you?" Draco looked up to se Blaise, his best friend, looking down at him in disgust laced with mild amusement. "Stampede of hippogriffs? No, no you've avoided them like mad since third year. Tussle with a dragon? Rendezvous with a blast-ended skrewt? Possibly-"

"Oh shut up! You've been here for two minutes and already I want to beat my head in with a blunt instrument." Draco growled reaching for the bottle of firewhiskey, which was whisked away by Blaise.

"I tried being nice Draco; you know I have no patience for idiots." He said menacingly and suddenly what felt like a waterfall of freezing water broke over Draco's head drenching him and succeeding in driving him from his alcohol induced stupor. "Go get yourself dried off, stop sulking and meet me in the den." Blaise said before striding out of the room.

So for once in his life Draco followed Blaise's orders and got into dry clothes heading for the den where Blaise was seated comfortably in the chair behind his desk sipping a glass of the firewhiskey he had confiscated from Draco.

"What's got you all in a titter Draco?" Blaise asked unconcernedly but his gaze bore into Draco.

"It's nothing mate." He said lowering his eyes and dropping onto a couch.

"Bullocks you're in deep. I can see it, who is she?" Blaise asked and Draco looked at him in shock.

"How did you-"

"I'm a mind reader- its obvious mate. So who is she?" Blaise asked again. Draco mumbled something and Blaise sighed. "Stop being a two year old and tell me."

"Hermione." He said his face turning a violent shade of red.

"Hermione who?" Blaise asked his face going slack.

"Hermione Granger! The bookworm! Weasel and Pothead's best friend!" Draco yelled standing up. There was a moment of silence before Blaise cleared his throat.

"Well how do you plan to get her back?" He asked calmly.

"That's all?" He asked and Blaise looked at him in confusion. "I tell you that I'm torn up about Hermione Granger and you….you just sit there."

"Would you rather I run away screaming?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow and Draco sat with a sigh. "So what is your course of action?"

"I don't have one." Blaise looked shocked at this.

"God man you were in Slytherin!" He said before noticing Draco's glare. "Well," He cleared his throat again, "well we better get started."

"No Blaise." Draco said shaking his head before dropping it into his hands.

"Oh Merlin this is no good." Blaise said in a hushed tone his eyes wide as he watched his friend.

A/N: There you go faithful readers sorry I haven't updated in a while but school has been fucking insane. This was supposed to be the time of year when I got like no work! I was so mislead. Anyhoo. Hope you like, Draco's real feelings are apparent he lurves Hermione well maybe not love but something close. READ AND REVIEW MOTHERFUCKERS.

Your profanity hating author,

Wonderwall

P.S. hahaha that's a joke

P.P.S. Did you get it?

P.P.P.S. Because I swear a lot you know

P.P.P.P.S Errr nevermind


	7. Conversation

Hermione's face was starting to hurt from the fake smile that had been plastered on it for the whole night. She was standing next to this man that would not shut up, admittedly he was handsome but he was starting to wear on her last nerve. This was the last time she accepted Luna's invitation to a 'casual party' it seemed like everyone in the wizarding world was in the room at the moment.

"Hermione!" She heard someone call and she turned her eyes widening in shock. There stood Luna in what was most likely a dress, Hermione cocked her head to the side trying to see where it began or where it ended.

"Oh hello Luna," She said really smiling for the first time that evening.

"Can you help me in the kitchen?" Luna asked her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Sure." Hermione said excusing herself from Kevin or whoever it was who had been speaking at her. She followed Luna through the crowd and into a door that opened onto a spacious kitchen.

"Who's the guy?" Luna questioned a sly smile on her face.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?" Hermione said.

"Come on don't give me that, I know Kelan," that was the name, "talks a lot but he's handsome, young, and successful if you didn't pounce on that you're either mooning over someone or gay." Luna said crossing her arms.

"Maybe he wasn't my type." Hermione said defensively.

"Did you see those muscles? He's every woman's type!"

"Whose muscles?" Ron asked as he walked through the door his face already having a red tinge to it.

"Don't worry Ron just trying to find Hermione a man." Luna said innocently giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't pester her Luna, she'll shack up with someone if she wants." He said grinning as he dodged Hermione's punch.

"You're lucky this is your party or I'd come after you." She called as he walked out of the kitchen back into the living room.

"But seriously Hermione who is he?" Luna was going to be persistent.

"There's no one Luna. There was never anyone." Hermione said quietly looking at her hands. She was surprised when Luna placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry I'll stop bugging you, I think I'm picking up the Weasely gene." She said grinning at Hermione's look of horror.

"O god not another Mrs.Weasely! One is plenty." She said and Luna laughed before grabbing a tray of food and leaving the kitchen. Hermione stayed behind smoothing down her dress and sighing before following her out


	8. Salvation

There was a pounding on the door and Hermione sat up gasping as her heart beat wildly. She grabbed her wand hearing Harry stumble down the stairs behind her. She nodded to him and they spread out, her hand was on the doorknob. She yanked the door open leveling her wand at the person who stood there. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes Draco Malfoy was standing on Harry Potter's doorstep in the rain.

"Hermione," He said pleadingly and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She could see Harry backing away from the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly her eyes focusing on her feet.

"I missed you." He whispered and she glanced up taking in his haggard features.

"I'm sorry I can't-"she said turning to close the door but his hand caught it. He was standing so close to her and she raised her head to look in his eyes.

"Why did you leave?" He said staring at her. She stayed silent her eyes never leaving his face. "Why did you leave?" He said again his voice cracking.

"I had a boyfriend Draco!" She said heatedly.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked.

"No! It was…..it was….why did you kiss me?" There were tears in her eyes now and she could feel as one dripped down her face and she pushed on his chest forcing him backwards into the rain. "Why? After that night you didn't say anything and then you just kiss me like that-"His hand gripped hers and pulled her forward, he wrapped an arm around her waist crushing her to him, and he leaned down kissing her forcefully. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pushed her lips against his, standing on tiptoes and moving her body against his. His hand went to her hair holding, as he explored her mouth. Slowly he pulled away before resting his forehead against hers.

"It's unbearable without you." He whispered his lips brushing her nose and her breath caught.

"What?" Hermione whispered following his lead.

"Everything," He said before swooping down to kiss her again.

_Fin_


End file.
